Hope for the Future
by Unleashed111
Summary: This is a about a girl that is not expected to do anything, but instead solves a case that looked near impossible. Sherlock is interested, who is this little nobody? It's couldn't be Anderson's daughter, could it? OC! But not romance, she is way too young. I know it may seem it but I take it as a deep connection.
1. Prologue

**This is a story for Animeecutie, she is the base for my OC.**

Let's start with the basics, I'm Cami Anderson. My dad is that weird guy everyone talks about, they like to call him Anderson, I don't know why by the last name but adults are strange. I never meet my mom before, my dad says she's dead but I'm sure he's lying. I think he cheated on Mommy, but I will never know for certain. He is always complaining about some genius named Sherlock Holmes. He tell us how he thinks he's so clever. I want to meet him one day! I'm smarter and more clever than people give me credit for.

Then there are my older brothers. Vic, he's the oldest at 17 years old, he had blond hair that is cut very short, like a buzz cut. He's the punk at school and gets all the girls, with the blond hair and blue eyes he's a girls dream. Then there is Dan, he's 16 years old, he had brown hair and green eyes. His hair is longer than Vic's but isn't like a girl either. He's the troublemaker that all teachers hate. He's popular too. Lastly, there's Ricky, bright red hair tied back in a ponytail, harsh green eyes that burn you like acid. He's the youngest of my brothers, only 15 years old.

Then there's me, I'm the youngest of them all and the only girl. I have jet black hair down to my ankles with a strange white ring around the right side of my head. My eyes are very dark most people say they're black. Freckles dot my face from being in the sun for too long, I'm 12 years old and not a lot is expected of me. My brothers see me as an annoying bug and only cause them chaos. That's my nickname you know, Chaos. I was given it after my Vic yelled at me. It's stuck ever since, my dad, teachers, other classmates call me it. Sometimes I even forget my real name. Today is the day I change, it's bring your child to work day and dad is taking me and my brothers to work with him. I might be able to see that Sherlock guy.


	2. The Girl Chaos

**It will change POVs but I will tell you or warn you.**

_Chaos's POV_**  
**

"Chaos! Wake up you loser! Time to ruin another day of mine!"

I woke with a start hearing Vic's voice boom in my ear. I sighed, today was another terrible day. I would have to go to dad's work for bring you kid to work day... Oh wait! I want to go! I jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes. I only had hand-me-downs from my brothers, and I wanted to look nice so I grabbed a white collared shirt and black pants. I ran into my closet and pulled out a red tie and quickly added it to my outfit for the day. I hurried down stairs to see my brother barely tried to look nice.

"Chaos! Hurry up! We're leaving! You missed breakfast, as a punishment you get no food for breakfast!" My dad snapped.

I groaned, I was already too thin and underweight. I couldn't deal with missing another meal! But everyone was heading out the door, so I scurried after them. I hopped into the car next to Dan. My brothers argued but for some reason Ricky always won the fights. I ignored them and looked out the window. Today was my big chance to meet Sherlock.

"I don't want any of you going near Sherlock! His stupidity will rub off onto you!" My dad said.

My brothers laughed and snorted, but I smiled. I wasn't going to follow that rule. Breaking to rules was like in my blood, so why should now be any different? I watch London pass by, wondering how everyone could be so content and obvious to the danger around them. We pulled into Scotland Yard and walked though the doors. It was bigger that I expected, The lights were brighter then necessary I noted. I walked down the long hallways noticing that may of the other workers had brought their kids along as well. My dad plopped down at his desk and gave us a short tour before starting his work.

"Dad? What do we do now?" Ricky whined.

My Dad was about to respond when a grey hair man walked by and noticed us.

"Hello there! Did you want something to do?" The man asked nicely.

"Yeah." Vic answered.

"We have a mock murder case just for today. All kids 14+ may go. We thought it would be too intense for anyone younger." The man said.

"Thank you Lestrade. The boys can go but Chaos can't she's too young." My dad responded.

I was not too young! I could do it! but then again Sherlock wouldn't be at the mock murder, so I kept quiet.

"Cam!" Lestrade yelled.

A man with dark brown hair walked over, "Yeah boss?"

"Take these boys to the Mock Murder." He looked a me. "I'll take her on a full tour."

I smiled, away from the boys and with the person best to find Sherlock, today was my lucky day! The boys were lead away and Lestrade took my on a full tour of the office. I didn't pay attention I was too busy looking for Sherlock. We came back to my dad's desk but he wasn't there. We found a note on his desk.

_Dear Lestrade,_

_I was given a very important case. I need you or Sally to bring the kids home._

_From Anderson._

_PS could you hold onto Chaos for the rest of the day?_

I watched Lestrade carefully. he sighed and turned to me.

"Well I guess your with me for the day." he said calmly.

I followed him back to his office and sat don in one of the chairs. He stared at me for a bit and then asked, "What is your really name, it can't be Chaos."

I looked at him with surprise, "I'm Cami."

He nodded slowly, and looked down to his paperwork. I said quietly and waited for the day to end. The day was awkward enough with me just sitting here, and Sherlock never showed up. My luck had just run . At least that's what I thought until a curly black hair man walked through the down. He was wearing a long black over coat and a scarf. Be side him was a brownish short haired man. It looked at if he was from the army. The other man was a smoker, or he never spent much time outside. I didn't think much of him until Lestrade spoke you.

"Sherlock! Do knock before entering." He groaned.

I looked up, this was Sherlock Holmes and John Watson?

"I'm very BORED I want a case," Sherlock demanded. "And why are their kids everywhere!"

I snicker softly, so demanding. Lestrade sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It's bring your kid to work day!" he sighed.

Sherlock turned to me, I sat quietly and let him look me over.

"You, are you Lestrade's kid? No, that can't be. You're to young." He stared at me for a while.

I stood up and walked over to him. I walked a circle around him and John. If my dad ever finds out about his I'm so dead.

"Your Sherlock and John Watson. I'm Chaos." I said softly.

"Hmm, what were you doing right then?" He asked.

"I was looking at you. I have a question. Mr. Watson? Are you an army doctor?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah why? Do you read my blog?" He said slightly surprise.

"No, My dad would never let me, plus I never knew you had a blog. Otherwise I would have read it anyways." I smirked at a imagined my dad when he found out I read John Watson's blog.

"Whose kid are you? You have to be someone who hates me." He looked at me harshly. "You are very smart for your age. How did you find out that John was an army doctor?"

"The way he holds himself, brave, fearless, not willing to back down. Doctor because he has very steady hands." I responded.

He looks at me and smiles lightly. "Someone I hate has been keeping a secret from me it looks. You are very smart, need more training but you could become like me one day!"

I smiled, fate was looking good. Now I just need to make sure that my dad and brothers don't mess it up. Of course I see Ricky stick his head in, Vic and Dan follow.

"Hey Chaos! What you doing loser! It's time to go! Dad got back early! He says if you don't hurry up we'll leave you here!" Vic laughed and ran away.

I groaned and sprinted after them, they left a trail of mess behind. I ran at top speed but still couldn't catch up with them, not with my short legs. I was going to get left behind. Again...

_Sherlock's POV_

I watched the strange young girl sprint after her brothers.

"Who was that Lestrade? Who's daughter." I demanded.

Who could be the father of this bright young child? Most children are annoying and get in the way but she is smart. I could see it in her. Lestrade sighed.

"You're not going to like it Sherlock." Lestrade warned.

"Who!" I demanded again.

I felt John put a hand on shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"That was Chaos. Or Cami Anderson, daughter of Anderson."

My world cracked. I didn't feel my self run out the door after that brilliant child, or the yells of John and Lestrade. I could only think of getting to that child, before Anderson could take her away. She was the only one that was almost as brilliant as I was. She could know the pressure of being so smart but being held back and laughed at. I was in the parking lot where I found her. She was running after a car as it left her. She sat down and didn't move for a moment. Then she turned around and saw me. She got up slowly and walk towards me.

"I got left behind again. I need a way home. Could I ask you for one?" She ask softly.

"I only take taxis but I'll pay for one for you." I said, I knew we didn't have a lot of money and Lestrade could take her home.

But I wanted a word with Anderson. I needed to know more about her. I saw her smile and we walked back to the main street together. I called at Taxi and we both got in.

"What about Mr. Watson?" She asked.

"He can find his own way. besides I want to talk to your father." I smirked.

She smiled and I went back to texting John. We arrived at her house, and I followed her in. Her brothers were the first to greet us, they were loud and annoying like most kids. But Cami walked strait to her room. Anderson was next.

"What did you do to my daughter you freak!" He shouted angrily.

"I would like to talk to you about her." I said calmly.

He looked surprised but sent the boys to bed and sat down at the table.

"Let's begin." He said softly.

I noticed Cami out of the corner of my eye, she seemed to be listening to what we were saying with an odd invention she made. Smart girl. she flinched when she notice I saw her, but stayed anyways.


	3. Enter Dimmock!

**I am so lazy... I don't feel like writing... oh well I'll finish this over February vacation...**

Anderson looked at Sherlock for a moment.

"Chaos-" Anderson started.

"Cami." Sherlock said.

"What?"

"Her name is Cami is it not?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, yeah. Anyways, so it was late one night and it was thundering and lighting out. I had put the boys to bed for the night and I heard a knock on the door. So I went to get it when I found her sitting on the front step, she was about 8 months old I think. But besides that, she came with a note that said,

'Anderson, this is your child. G-'

So I took her in and cared for her. I took her to a doctor to see who her mother was but all that they found out was that I was the father the mother came up as UNKNOWN." Anderson finished his tale and leaned back in his chair.

Sherlock looked at him for a while. Anderson leaned back farther into his chair. There was a loud crack and he fell out of the chair with a thud.

"Ouch!" Anderson growled. "That was all your fault freak!"

Sherlock just looked amused. "How was that my fault?"

"You made me think too much a-" Sherlock interrupted him.

"Oh heaven forbid that you think every once in a while!" Sherlock stood up and snarled.

"It's all your fault!" Anderson was turning bright red form all the yelling.

Cami started to giggle up in the corner, Anderson heard this and turned his head to her. Cami's eye's went wide and she fled to her room as quickly as possible. Anderson stood back up and shoved Sherlock out of the house.

"Get out you freak! Why did I ever talk to you in the first place!" Anderson gave one last shove and sent Sherlock out the door.

He slammed the door and raced up stair to Chaos's room. He burst through the door to find her reading a book.

_Chaos's POV_

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE CHAOS!" Dad was purple with rage.

Dan, Vic, and Ricky walked in to see what the commotion was. Whenever I was is getting yelled at they like to come in and taunt me.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Dad was bursting by now.

"I'm sorry-" I mumble usually if I stay quiet it's over quick but not this time.

"NO! SORRY ISN'T ENOUGH!"

"I didn't even do anything!" I shout back.

"YOU DID! YOU LET FREAK IN AND SPIED ON ME!"

"I'm sorry!" I shout back desperately.

"GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!"

I'm shocked, I was never asked to leave before. I'm so hurt and I'm sure I'm crying but it doesn't matter anyways. I grab my backpack and shoved a few T shirts and jeans in along with some of my books. Lastly I pack up my strange swordish-knife I've always had. It'll plain and silver, I could get a lot of money for it but I just don't want to sell it. I stuff it inside and hurry away. I pass my brothers but for some strange reason they seem sad.

"Sorry punk." Vic whispers to me.

I stop and look at them, they all have a sad expression. I just it's the way families work. They can taunt me all they want but still somewhere deep inside we still love each other. I smiled faintly and walked out the door. My dad is watching me walk down the side walk and into the night. I sigh, why does this happen to me? I wander in circles for hours until I bump into a young man in a suit.

"Opps! I'm so very sorry!" He smiles and looks at me.

"No, it all my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." I look up at him and flinch.

What I see in his eyes is me, he's the youngest that nobody cares for and has low self esteem. Yet he is so cheery, why?

"Are you lost?" He looks worried now.

I can read him though his eyes. All his emotions pool up in there.

"No, I was kicked out from home." I mumble, there was no point in lying.

"Oh," He looks at me sternly. "Well, I ran away as well but I'm still alive and doing well."

I stare at him with my dark eyes. He looks at me as well.

"What's your name?" He asks softly.

"Chaos," I respond out of habit.

He smiles and laughs. "You had a bad nickname too?"

I flinch, how does he know that?

"I was called Peanut for a while, I even forgot my name after a while. But I'm DI Dimmock, I work at Scotland yard."

"I'm Cami Anderson."

He stops smiling and looks at me seriously.

"Your Anderson's kid?" He asks.

I nod, I can feel my self burn with embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed! I'll take you in. Come on, I live this way."

He started to walk, I watched him for a second and then followed after. If I follow this guy then maybe I can get beck into Scotland yard. I wondered what kind of guy this is. I know he's high spirited and was abused as a kid like me, but what about his adult life. I can only deduce so much, after all I'm not Sherlock. Not yet anyways.


	4. Face it Together

**I'm back! And I don't have writers block anymore!**

The past few days, felt strange to Cha- Cami. She was Cami now. This place felt like, home. Yet, home was with Dad and the boys right? Dimmock was always kind to her, he was often busy and didn't come home until late like her father but, that is expected he does have a similar job. Maybe she could ask, why this place felt so strange. No, she was too shy for that. She didn't want to ruin their friendship. She looked back down at her drawing, it was of her. It was lopsided and messy. It was awful. She crumpled it up and tossed it into the trash. Where was Dimmock? He was usually home by now. Maybe he got a hard case... There was the loud thunk of the door and footsteps. He was home! Cami rushed to meet him. But he avoided her.

"Hi Mr. Dimmock! How was work?" Cami said cheerfully.

Dimmock was silent. Did she do something wrong? Was she in trouble? Or was it something that happened at work?

"I'm sorry! What did I do! I admit it! I was drawing and wasting your paper! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me anymore!" Cami jumped into lock down mode.

She couldn't stand it id she lost her first best friend, a father figure. To her surprise he got up and walked over to the trash bin where she had thrown all the used paper. He uncurled a paper and looked at the drawing. Cami looked away and blushed, her art was awful. Why would he want to look at? He turned and looked at her. He smiled, she could tell he forced it, it wasn't natural for him.

"Cami, this is wonderful, I'm not mad at you. I'm fine with you drawing, but tell me first so I can pick up art supplies." Mr. Dimmock looked down and placed the wrinkled paper on the table.

Mr. Dimmock walked over to the table and sat down with a huff. He crossed his arms and laid them on the table. He sighed and buried his head into his arms. Cami stared, what was wrong, if it wasn't her was it work? The stress? What was going on. Cami walked over and took a seat next to him. They sat like that for a while until Dimmock started to shake slightly. Cami flinched, what is this? Is he crying? Laughing? Was she being made fun of? Cami stared with wide eyes.

"What is wrong Mr. Dimmock? I know it was something at work..." Cami asked.

Dimmock lifted his head, tear were streaming down his face yet he wasn't making a sound. He shook his head and laughed. Cami as confused, why was he crying and laughing? That doesn't make sense! Dimmock was a person that always seemed happy. He rarely gets mad and never uses violence unless he was forced to. Yet now he's have a mental break down.

"Oh Cami, there are always people in life no matter how old that just keep pushing you. They think they're better and they make you feel bad." Dimmock wiped away his tears and looked at Cami. "I tried to prove myself to Sherlock today. I tried so hard just to act like I was in charge, but still. I'm just that nobody in the corner."

Cami watched him with worry, Sherlock did this? But... Sherlock was... she was so confused. Her whole world flipped, Sherlock cause this? Why?

"Oh, that's not the worst bit. Today some Scotland Yard guys started a fight with me. Needless to say I lost." Dimmock sighed again and stood up. "Tomorrow, I want you to come to work with me. We need to face our fears together. I face the guys and you your father. It's been two weeks."

Cami watched him in horror, talk to her father? He walked off to bed, but Cami stayed and looked at the empty kitchen. Tomorrow she was going to face her fear with bravery.

* * *

_Cami's POV_

I was back in Scotland Yard, Mr. Dimmock had been given a case about some kidnapper and Sherlock was helping out. I sat at Dimmock's desk, in the middle of the office. Why was it here? Mr. Lestrade's desk was better. Dimmock was in the middle of losertown. People were glaring at us all day. Dimmock had to go out for a while and he told me to help run his desk. He showed me everything and where to put stuff. I did everyhing so I swirled in the wheelie chair.

"Having fun?" a familiar voice rang out.

I stopped dead cold. I knew that voice, Sherlock. I turned to face him and smiled sweetly.

"I was, now Mr. Dimmock is out but I can help you." I smiled sweetly.

I had a slight dislike for Sherlock now that he was partly responsible for Mr. Dimmock's emotional outburst yesterday.

"What are you doing here? Why are you at Dimmock's desk? Where is Anderson?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm helping out Mr. Dimmock. I am an Anderson." I said, knowing that it would annoy him.

"Okay where is your father then?" Sherlock shoots back.

"I don't know nor do I care. Do I look like my father's keeper?" I snap back.

My blood boiled, I was an Anderson after all. Arguing and ruling breaking is in our blood. I spin in the chair again, once facing Sherlock I jump out and stand up.

"Why are you helping DI Dimmock?" John asks.

I turn to him, "He saved me. I was out rotting on the streets after Sherlock came over, when he offered to help me. I will always help him when he's in need."

Sherlock's eyes went wide.

"What do you need?" I ask more calmly, I look him up and down and determined that he's here for the key to the kidnapped kid's house.

I dig my hand into the desk and pull out a silver key. He reaches out to take it when a hand comes in and snatches it away. It's Dimmock, he's back. I look down, he must have taken it because he didn't want Sherlock in the house. I was going to be in such big trouble.

"Cami..." he sighs, "Don't let people into the house without my permission."

I blush bright red, oops! I knew I was burning bright red. Mr. Dimmock smiles lightly at my red hot face. He turns to Sherlock and starts to argue. In the end Sherlock wins, Dimmock is going to go with Sherlock the house. He turns back to me.

"Cami. I want you to find your father and try to talk things over."

I snort, yeah right. I'll never be able to talk it over with him. More than likely it will be a screaming death match. But before I can argue stops me.

"Together remember?" He smiles brightly and turns away.

How can he do that? He's about to go with the person he's been hurt from before with a bright happy smile. I shake my head, I don't get a lot of things.


	5. Here's Gabriel!

**I'm back! This is going to be very short... sorry!**

Cami walked down the hall with purpose, she headed strait for her dad's desk. There was no time to delay! They were going to do this together. Cami slammed her hand down onto the desk. Her father stopped what he was doing and looked up to the owner of the small fist. His angry eyes meet her dark determined ones. She was filled with her fiery spirit and she wasn't going to back down. Her dad stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of her. He towered over her but it didn't stop her. To her surprise he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Chaos! I'm so sorry. I'm so dumb sometimes, I just have such issues and the boys were worried about you!" Anderson babbled on and on.

Cami's eye's went wide, what was this! Her father was upset? For a while she was in shock. Then she thought it over. If she didn't accept and let him try again then she would be just as bad as her father but she wasn't like that. She had never seen this side of him before. It was pure sorrow and guilt that radiated off of him. She slowly hugged him back and patted him on the back, how could she say no to someone who was so sincere? It was what Dimmock would do, he always tries to forgive. She wanted to be like him.

"Dad! Calm down, Mr. Dimmock took care of me! He's really nice!" Cami smiled.

"I'm sorry..." That's all he could whisper.

Cami eventually let go and sat back up. Anderson walked back over to his desk.

"So are you going to come home or stay with Dimmock for the rest of your life?" He asked carefully.

Cami looked shocked, not just because she would have to leave Dimmock but also because she would go home and things would go on like normal. Okay, maybe there would be change after all, she did just change the family by running away. Then again, she loved to live with Dimmock. He would want her to try again with her family. Plus she would be annoying at his house.

"I'll come back. But if it doesn't change then I'm leaving!" Cami warned.

Anderson smiled and looked at the paperwork on his desk. Cami's eyes followed, she noted that he was working on the same case a Dimmock. He was writing the results for fingerprints evidently. Cami was about to say something when there was a loud crash and she was tackled to the ground.

"Hiya! You're Cami right!" The girl spoke.

Cami groaned and looked at the girl. She was a bit younger and shorter than Cami. The girl was not from around here, some different accent. Her golden brown hair was short and barely came to her shoulders before curling ever so lightly. Defiantly very masculine for a girl. Her swirling green eyes meet Cami's dark ones. She was an energic kid she knew that.

"I am and who are you?" Cami muttered.

She was no good at meeting other kids or interacting with them. The girl let Cami up and beamed brightly. This kid most certainly had ADHD.

"I'm Gabriel! I know boys name, it should be Gabriela but my parents are cruel people. I've heard it all! I'm not into girls like that though! Anyways, I was sent by this guy with brown hair with his other dude with black hair... I'm a bit of a trickster so sorry if I annoy you a lot! Oh oh! right so that guy that I was talking about before was with another guy with brown hair." Gabriel smiled and ran off.

That kid really did have ADHD. Cami ran after her, hoping to catch up; but lost her.

"BOO!"

Cami fliched in surprise. She turned around to see Gabriel laughing.

"Come on this way!" She took off again with Cami close at her heels. They turned and Cami crashed into Dimmock, she groaned and gripped her head.

"I see you met our newest friend Gabriel here." Dimmock smiled.

Cami smirked, "Yes I have, thank you."

"Gabriel was the latest of the kidnappings. It's strange, the have never gone after a kid this old before. Always an infant, left with a strange object. The objects seems to tie into their destiny and future." Sherlock spoke. "The very first reported was 12 years ago. The child was very strange and unique. The mother said that she could tell her from anyone. The mother died however only 3 years later and the child was never found."

Cami froze, was that her? She was different and special, that weird stripe in her hair was something?

"The kids were all very special as said by their parents." Sherlock kept speaking. "It is unusual for him to take a kid as old as Gabriel. I keep asking her but she won't pay attention long enough."

They all turned to Gabriel who was running about the the office, then out of nowhere did a round-off, back-handspring, back-handspring. then ran on like it was nothing, laughing the whole way. Who was this kid?!

**How do you like the new character?**


	6. The end

**I'm back! Lol I'm giving Gabriel a sonic screwdriver because Doctor who is awesome.**

Dimmock sighed as Gabriel ran and dashed all over the office making a mess of everything. He strolled over and grabbed her hand.

"Listen to me. I need you to tell me what the kidnapper gave you." he asked as calmly as he could.

"Ahahahahaha, sure thing don't get so worked up!" Gabriel snickered.

She held out a small metal object.

"I don't know what it's called but if you press here," Gabriel pressed a small button on the side. "It opens things and hacks computers and other stuffs of the matter."

"That is illegal." Dimmock frowned.

Gabriel grabbed it away, "I know that's why i didn't want to give it to you."

Dimmock sighed. "Cami, I need you to go with Sherlock and find this guy. I feel like we're really close."

Cami nodded, she wouldn't let him down. She couldn't, not after all he did for her.

"Gabriel, come with me. You need to help us find this guy as well." Dimmock left with Gabriel trailing behind.

Cami rushed after Sherlock, she trusted him still but was confused why he would hurt Dimmock's feelings. They grabbed a cab as usual, and hurried to the house were the kidnapper was last seen. Cami looked at it confused, I looked so familiar, like she had been here. yet she never seen this before in her life. Everything looked familiar, no maybe she just passed by here a lot. Rushing after Sherlock into the house she gasped at the large stairs that winded upwards. She was too amazed at the familialrity she was unable to deduce anything about it.

"Come on Cami!" Sherlock whispered hurriedly. "I think someone is here. they must be the kidnapper looking for Gabriel's stuff!"

Cami ran quietly, carefully trekking behind him. Heart pounding she heard everything and became very aware of everything around her. She then felt it click, like someone turned on the lights. Everything was clear now, she finally was able to embrace her gift. She was hyper aware of everything and anything, she was finally at her true potential. Then she felt it right behind the door, she dashed ahead of Sherlock and kicked the door down despite he cries of warning. It was true there was a man on the other side.

"Cami!" Sherlock growled. "What was that for!"

Then it caught it eye, the man was lying on the floor in the rubble. The man moaned and opened his eyes.

"You! You were my first kidnapping!" The man shouted at Cami.

Cami's world shattered. She was part of this crazy scheme, as the world moved around her she was stuck in slow motion. She was only barley aware that they had taken the master kidnapper away and pulled her out of the house.

"Cami... are you ok?" Sherlock asked awkwardly.

Cami looked at him, eyes full of tears. "I don't understand, My dad isn't my dad? My brothers aren't my brothers?"

Sherlock sighed, "No, family is where the heart is."

Cami shook her head. "I..."

Sherlock ruffled her hair and smiled lightly. "Don't worry. They are your family."

Cami nodded and turned to see her dad just arriving on the scene, she rushed over to him like she never had before. Jumping up she gripped him in a death hug. Anderson's eyes widened, is this what it means to be a parent?

"I love you dad." Cami whispered.

The End.

**Cause I got bored lol.**


End file.
